CS PROMPTS
by Captainperfectswan
Summary: This is where I'm going to post all my prompts. If anyone has any ideas or want to send me prompts, you could message me here or on my tumblr: Captainperfectswan
1. Lad

**A/N: This is a one shot based off of a prompt someone sent me on tumblr. My tumblr is Captainperfectswan if anyone wants to send me any prompts. :D Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think. :) **

Emma and Hook had been outside when they found him. Hook says it was a coincidence but Emma knew that she shouldn't get too attached. Eventually his owners would find him and he would be gone from their lives.

When they had brought him to their apartment, Emma didn't think she had ever seen Henry so surprised and excited. (Considering what they go through on a daily basis in StoryBrooke, a stray dog was not really that much of a twist on their strange lives.)

Nevertheless, Henry fell in love with the little scruffier. Actually Emma became rather found of the pup as well. But both Henry and Emma's feelings towards him could not even compare to the love and adoration Hook had for the lost dog.

Emma's heart actually swelled when she saw the two of them together. She would laugh and roll her eyes when Hook begged Emma to give him a treat.

"But Emma, look at the way he is eyeing me. I can't say no to him. It will break his heart."

"God Killian, that's the tenth treat you have given him today. He is going to get sick."

"But…"

"Killian," Emma warned.

"Please," His eyes dropped, as he quickly batted them. His blue eyes shined with all the tenderness and charm he could muster.

Emma rolled her eyes again, meaning to leave until she saw the little pup sitting calmly behind Hook, giving her the exact same look.

"Okay, fine!" Emma muttered, as she threw her arms in the air as a show of defeat.

Hook cheered as he stepped forward and gave Emma a hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her.

"Thank you, love. You made the little pup very happy."

As if to agree with his words, the pup wagged his tail and followed Hook into the kitchen, after he had placed Emma back on her feet.

She smiled at the scene in front of her.

Hook had knelt down on the ground as the pup ate a dog biscuit Henry had picked up from the store.

* * *

"So how did you find him?" Henry had asked an hour after they had brought him home.

"I think Killian could take this one." Emma said, smirking in his direction. Hook's face lit up at what Emma had suggested. Normally Emma told him to stay clear of telling the boy any of his stories, as not to scare him to death. He understood that she was looking out for him, especially after everything he had gone through with Pan and the memory loss.

Henry looked in between them, utterly confused.

"Well…" He encouraged.

"Sit down my boy, for I am to tell you a story of a great and treacherous journey of how your mother and I found little Lad."

"Wait, you named him Lad?" Emma asked confused. This was the first she was hearing of this.

"Well, a long time ago Swan I had a dog of my own. Picked him up at a kingdom my crew and I had stopped at for a few days. I found him at the back of a tavern in the late hours. He had a collar that said "Lad" but no clue of where he was from. I couldn't just leave him without a home. Eventually the Jolly Roger became his home."

"What happened to him?" Henry asked.

"After the evil queen's curse my whole crew was gone, and I guess Lad had been swept away too." Hook explained.

"You mean this could be him?" Emma's eyes filled with astonishment. She now remembers the gasp coming from Hook when he found Lad behind the Rabbit Hole. It meant more than a startled shock. Hook had found his Lad again.

"Well he looks exactly like him. The same dark fur, same spirit, and same dark blue eyes. I didn't believe it at first until I saw the collar on his throat."

Henry reached under Lad's neck, finding a collar hidden under all the fur. He sure was a fluffy one.

Sure enough the collar read "Lad."

"Hook even if this was your dog in the enchanted forest, he still must have had a family here the last thirty years. Someone is out there probably looking for him right now. I still need to fill out a missing dog form at the station. His family needs to know he is okay."

"I'm his family," Hook snapped, "I'm not giving him away like that Swan."

Emma reached for his arm; her thumb carefully caressed the fabric of his shirt.

"I know, I know. I want him to stay too. But don't you think his owners have a right to know that he is okay?"

"They're going to take him back." He whispered.

Henry, who had been half listening and half petting Lad, finally spoke up.

"Don't worry Hook; if there's one thing I know it's that this family never gives up on each other. We will do everything we can to keep Lad where he belongs, with this family."

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

Henry and Hook had been busy making missing dog fliers the last week.

Henry personally found it amusing when Hook tried taking a picture of Lad. The fact that Lad wouldn't sit still and Hook had never used a camera before made Henry's stomach hurt from laughing so much.

"This silly contraption isn't doing its job! I can't take one decent picture of Lad."

"It's not just the camera's fault. Maybe Lad should sit still first before you start snapping pictures." Henry tried explaining.

"No Henry. It's definitely the camera. The little Lad is being a perfect gentleman. You see all his charms are my doing." Hook winked at Henry.

Three hours later Emma had come home to the mess of fliers, markers, camera rolls, and three of her adorable boys sleeping in the middle of all of it.

* * *

The fliers were not successful. Everyone pitched in, (David, Mary Margaret, Belle, Ruby, etc) but not a single soul recognized Lad.

* * *

Another week had passed and there was still no news of Lad's previous owners.

"Well Swan, maybe it's time to stop searching? We can't say we didn't try."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I think we should still keep the fliers up, just in case someone hasn't seen them yet."

"It's been nearly four weeks, Lad is ours."

Emma wanted to argue, but before she could, Lad had wiggled himself in between her feet. She looked down and her heart beat picked up. He lay his head on her foot and fell asleep.

"Look at that Swan. It seems his liking for you has grown." Hook smiled gleefully at her.

"Oh please. He always liked me." Emma said. The fact that she couldn't move didn't bother her.

"Whatever you say, Swan."

"Okay, I see what you mean. We are keeping him. I mean how can we not?" Emma stared down at the furry bundle; his tiny body was curled around her leg. "He is family."

* * *

One day Hook and Emma decide to take Lad down to the beach for a walk. They all needed the fresh air.

Usually Henry would take him, but he was at Regina's that night.

Emma's head was resting on Hook's shoulder, their hands were interlaced. Hook tied the leash around his hook, so all Emma had to do was relax beside him.

At some point Lad would start running, causing Hook to let go of Emma's hand as he got dragged after him.

Emma would laugh and run after them. But once Lad reached the water, Emma stopped.

Hook had tripped over a rock, toppling down into the water.

Lad was jumping up and down, clearly not aware of what he had just done.

Emma couldn't help it. Her laughs turned louder as she clutched her side.

"Good boy Lad." Emma called out.

Lad yelped and ran to Emma. She knelt down to pet his wet fur.

"You think this is funny?" Hook asked. He had slowly lifted himself up from the water.

"Yes I do." Emma smirked. Lad was still by Emma's side, wagging his tail.

All of a sudden Hook started laughing.

"You know Swan. Lad and I are already soaked. Maybe it's your turn?"

"No way," Emma's hands came up to surrender, and then she turned to run.

"Come back here." Hook called.

He chased her down the beach, getting rid of his coat on the way so it didn't weigh him down. She was fast, but not fast enough.

He caught up to her, his arms circled around her waist and he picked her up.

"Hook put me down!" Emma screamed.

Lad was turning around them, barking to get their attention.

He either wanted to play too, or he was jealous.

"Come on Swan. You deserve it."

He walked into the water with her still in his arms. He gave her a mischievous smile before he finally let go.

Emma got up in a few seconds, shocked at the how freezing the water was. But she grinned at Hook anyway.

"I guess you will be sleeping on the couch tonight?" Emma threatened.

"Oh, now that's crossing the line love."

"I guess you're right…" Emma fluttered her eyelashes and put her arms around his neck, "but I still have to do this."

With all the strength she had left, she dragged both of them back down into the water.

Maybe they started making out, but with their little Lad as their chaperone, it didn't last too long.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Henry went to open the door, rolling his eyes at the scene in the kitchen.

Hook and Emma were way too caught up in setting the table for dinner, and gazing into each other's eyes to notice that someone was at the door.

"Grace?" He asked when he opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

Emma came up behind Henry, "Grace, what's up?"

Grace's answer was the flier in her hand.

She handed it to Emma, looking back and forth between them awkwardly.

"Lad is your dog?" Emma asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Well he used to be mine when we were cursed. When I was Paige and lived with my fake parents, we had found Lad in the streets. Since the curse had been broken, Lad seemed to always want to go outside. I didn't know why. Until one day he ran away. I couldn't find him until now."

"Oh…" Was all Emma could manage.

"Swan, who is it?" Hook called from the kitchen. Lad was in his arms when he made his way towards the door.

"Lad!" Grace said. She moved inside and scooped him away from Hook. "Oh I missed you."

"This is Grace's dog." Emma explained to Hook.

"But the fliers had been up for weeks, why did you come now?" Hook asked, his eyes never leaving Lad.

"Jefferson, my father, is overprotective. He wouldn't let me claim him until now. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. My cursed parents have been lonely since I went to live with Jefferson; I wanted to give Lad back to them as a thank you for taking care of me all those years ago."

"But you had him when you were cursed. Lad was my dog, he belongs here."

"Hook," Emma warned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take him home." Grace said.

Emma had given Grace all of Lad's toys, treats, and had driven them both home.

An hour later her and Hook were cuddled together on the couch.

"This is his home." Hook had whispered.

Emma knew there were tears in his eyes, but they never fell.

She was feeling a little empty herself.

"Grace promised that we could see him again."

"I know, but…"

"I know what you mean." Emma said.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Hook and Emma had decided to go walking down the beach again.

It was a relaxing afternoon, no one was around. The sea air calmed them down, helping them both think. One of the many things they had in common.

They all missed Lad, his presence in their small family made it feel complete.

Sometimes Henry would come home from school, giving them updates on how Lad was. These updates all came from Grace.

It turns out her former parents didn't want him, so now he lived with her and Jefferson.

Hook was on the edge of his seat, "Well we could get him back."

Eventually they all agreed that they wouldn't do that to Grace. She was just a child after all.

"You know Swan; since Lad has been gone I haven't found mysterious holes in my leather shoes." Hook said now.

She laughed, clutching his hand tighter with hers.

"I guess we all have some kind of advantage then. No more missing items, carpets filled with drool, clothes filled with hair."

They were both laughing suddenly. Imagining all the ridiculous fun they had with Lad.

But their laughs died when they heard a bark.

Hook's eyes snapped up, his eyes landing on a little dark furred dog running towards them.

"Is that…?" Emma started.

"Aye, it's Lad!" Hook confirmed.

And suddenly they were both running towards him. They called out his name and he ran faster.

When they reached him, Lad flipped himself on his back, demanding a belly rub.

Hook knelt down laughing, petting his long lost friend.

Emma joined, pure joy exposing her face.

Then they looked up and saw Grace. Jefferson a few meters behind her.

"Henry said you two would be here."

"Hey Grace, it's good to see Lad again." Emma said.

Grace shakes her head.

"No, I brought him here because he belongs with you."

Hook and Emma raised their heads up at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, surprised.

"Ever since I brought him home with me, he hasn't been happy. The only time I had seen him so cheerful was when I first came to your door, and right now." Grace explained, pointing at Lad.

He was wagging his tale, trying to grab it with his teeth.

"Won't you miss him?"

"Yes, but I know he will be taken care of with your family. That's all that matters."

"Thank you Grace." Hook said.

His face was priceless and Emma knew she was mirroring that look too.

* * *

Emma opened the door to her apartment.

It was another eventful day at work. Luckily no dwarfs had run down the street yelling bad news though. She hoped it would stay like that for a while.

When she entered the living room she wasn't surprised to see a mess of toys, treats, and feathers from pillow cases on the floor.

She was irritated though. Hook would have to clean this all up later.

She made her way to their bedroom, feeling relaxed when she took her boots and leather jacket off.

When she entered the bedroom, her face softened.

Hook was sprawled out on the bed, snoring. Lad was curled up on his stomach, making a few noises himself.

All Emma could do was smile, grabbing her phone from her pocket to take a picture.

She could get used to this.


	2. Ice Skating

**A/N: So I have decided to post my cs prompts all on here. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**Prompt: With Elsa's help Emma takes Killian ice skating.**

It had been a day of celebration. The Snow Queen had been destroyed after an exhausting battle of magic, ice, and blood.

The blend of Emma's light magic and Elsa's ice powers was the most effective forms of magic anyone had ever seen, even Rumpelstiltskin himself.

But Emma was done worrying about it as she looked through her wardrobe for something to wear.

After much convincing from her dashing pirate, she finally allowed herself to relax from all the crazy crisis business and have fun.

"It's not every day our little town is danger free, lass. I want to take you out for some much needed courting."

Her heart swelled at those few simple words: _"our little town."_

Like it was not just her home, but theirs. It was a confirmation that he felt comfortable here, that he felt like he finally belonged somewhere. That he felt loved and cherished, just like she did. God, there were so many times when she was afraid he regretted giving up his home for her. She really wasn't that special.

When she had told him this, there were actual tears in his eyes. His piercing blue eyes gently glanced into her emerald green ones. It felt as if he dug too deep into them and shattered her soul into a million vibrant pieces. There was so much love in his gaze that it made her heart beat faster by the second.

"I have an idea for where this courting can take place." She explained with a smirk.

"And where is that love?" His excited smile made her decide to make it a surprise. He probably didn't even know what it was. She'd rather show him than explain.

"At the town's winter celebration."

"Hmmm... I see." His breath was hot on her throat as he leaned into her. He obviously had no issues with personal space.

She didn't mind though, especially when his lips found her pulse point and made her squirm.

The noise she made in the back of her throat was embarrassing, but he didn't seem to notice.

"What activities will we be participating in?" He asked in between his kisses, making her giggle.

"You'll see." She winked.

Hook raised his eyebrows, lifting his head to properly look at her.

"God Killian, nothing like that! We're going to be in a public setting." She smacked his chest playfully, but her expression was dead serious.

His eyes appeared disappointed as he pouted.

"Killian, you know that the whole town will- ahhh!" His arms grabbed her waist and lifted her up, whatever Emma was about to say was quickly forgotten.

"Well the whole town isn't here now."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. Their next date would indeed be interesting.

* * *

It was the day of the winter celebration and everything was in disorder.

Apparently nothing was going right. The decorations of frosted snowflakes and snowman's were nowhere to be found. The food Granny had promised had all gone rotten.

All Emma could do was sigh. Of course this special event had to be mixed in with more chaos.

Nevertheless, Emma decided it was best to just ignore all the stress and drag Hook into the forest with her.

"Swan we really should help out." The adorable idiot wanted to assist Henry with crafting snowflakes out of paper.

"And we will. I just need to find Elsa."

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten her ice powers Killian? The fact that this is a winter festival could make her powers our saving grace."

"You think Elsa is hiding in the forest?" He asked curiously.

"I don't think, I know. I asked her to meet us here." This triggered Hook to lift his eyebrow.

"Wow love, you've thought of everything then." But he couldn't help the small smirk at the thought of his Swan taking charge. She was definitely a great leader, and he couldn't be more proud.

They found Elsa somewhere near the town line, huddled up against a tree.

"Elsa." Emma tried getting her attention as they approached.

She glanced up at the couple and smiled.

"Hey you two," She greeted, "ready?"

"Ready for what?" Killian asked.

"This," Elsa's arms shot into the air as a cascade of flurries begun to drift to the ground. Her hands closed around the skirt of her dress and lifted it as her foot stomped onto the ground, causing it to ice over.

"Bloody hell," Hook cursed as he lost his balance and fell.

Emma was holding on to a branch above her head. She knew how to skate but these boots were not helping her balance either.

She laughed at Hook as he attempted to upright himself.

"Oh you think this is funny?" He grumbled, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

Elsa just stood there watching them. Their clumsiness was obviously quite entertaining.

"Elsa…" Emma struggled as she tried reminding her.

"Oh right,"

Hook held onto another branch when he finally got up. If he was going to make an idiot of himself, at least he could do it with some dignity left.

"Swan how does this help the…" He slipped again; the branch had snapped off and tumbled down with him.

Emma let go of her branch and crawled towards him. This really made her feel ridiculous.

Once she reached him and helped him up, they were both red faced and breathless. His arms were around her waist and she was clinging to the collar of his jacket.

"Honestly." Elsa rolled her eyes and with one whirl of her hands replaced Hook and Emma's boots with ice skates.

"What the bloody hell am I standing on?" Hook still couldn't balance himself, but Emma seemed fine once she got the hang of the unfamiliar feel of her skates.

Slowly she let go of her pirate and begun skating circles around him.

"Come on pirate, you can do this." She looked around to find Elsa smirking at them. Emma raised her eyebrows trying to give Elsa the hint.

"Uh, I guess I shall be going then. The town needs me." She winked at Emma and turned around, leaving the two of them alone.

"Where is she going?" Hook questioned, "These sharp shoes are going to be wedged on my feet eternally, aren't they?"

"Relax you idiot. You can easily remove them." Hook vs. the modern world was something that never bored Emma. It was fun explaining why the magical box had trapped people in it (television), or why invisible people were singing in her car.

"_It's a radio Hook; no one is in my car!" _

Emma swiftly glided her feet around the ice. Her balance was better; she still remembered going skating with Henry at central park in the missing year. Now she got to do it with her pirate.

"Emma exactly how can I court you while I'm stuck struggling on the ground?" Hook had gently lowered himself back down. The last thing he wanted was to fall face first into the already piled up snow around them.

Emma came to a halt beside him.

"Here," She said, reaching her hand in his direction, "grab my hand, we can hold onto each other for balance."

He took her hand in his and she hauled him up to stand with her. They linked arms and slowly started skating down the ice together.

"You know Swan; this was actually a magnificent idea. Thank you."

Emma's heart warmed with his words.

"I didn't really do that much. It was all Elsa."

Emma saw the thoughtful look on his face as he glanced at her.

She reached up to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

It ended with him on top of her as she accidentally dragged both of them back down to the ground.

"Emma you went to so much trouble for me and that's all that matters."

He crashed his mouth on top of hers, grasping her upper lip between his teeth and using his hand to thread through her wet golden locks. It was an overpowering sensation that made her feel tingly and warm, despite the ice and snow that surrounded them.

"Emma maybe we should…"

She grabbed his face in between her hands.

"No, let's stay here a little while longer."

"As you wish," He said.

His hook carefully moved her hair out of her eyes. This thoughtful gesture made Emma grin ear to ear.

Her arms reached around his neck and desperately smashed his lips on hers again.

They didn't go anywhere for a while.


	3. StoryBrooke's Dad's Club

**A/N: Prompt: OUAT dad's club.** **Hope you enjoy it! :D**

Killian was what this world called a "stay at home dad." Ever since Liam was born he couldn't bring himself to leave his child's side. When Emma was pregnant, everyone kept reminding him that being a father was going to be the most precious job out there. He would agree to that now one hundred percent.

His baby boy, who was now only two _(time truly flies)_, had his mother's emerald green eyes as well as his own dark hair. He was the perfect mix of himself and Emma. He remembers saying those exact words through his muffled sobs when Liam was born.

Now as he has grown older, Killian realizes that the phrase "terrible twos" was not actually a myth. Liam finds a way to reach every delicate glass or vase that Mary Margaret gave to them as a gift. That's why he can't take his eyes off him for a second, or Emma would come home to their house in complete destruction.

Putting all that aside, he enjoys taking him to Granny's for lunch, the local park _(though Henry mostly plays with him there)_, and to visit Emma at the station.

It was like any other day when he was suggested to join this.

They had just come back from the park, Liam's little toddler feet followed him into the station. It was an extremely humid day and finally being inside to the magical feeling of air-conditioning felt amazing. He embraced Emma, pulling her out of her chair so he could properly wrap his arms around her waist.

"How are my two handsome boys doing today?" Emma asked, as she moved in to kiss her husband and hug her son.

"Fine love, Liam and I just came back from the park. Henry was there too, I dropped him off at Regina's before we came here." Killian explained, "But Liam did put a handful of sand in his mouth again. I don't know what to do with our little scoundrel anymore. He's just stubborn like his mother."

Emma playfully shoved him, rolling her eyes at him accusing her of being stubborn.

"Well Liam certainly takes no orders from anyone, just like a pirate wouldn't. I wonder where he gets that." She teased back.

"I would say it comes from his own unique spirit." Killian crouched down, moving fast to pick Liam up and spin him around, causing his lad to laugh uncontrollably.

Emma laughed along, reaching out towards her son so she could hold him as well. Liam instantly let her lift him. He patted his mother's cheeks as she made silly faces at him, but Emma was forced to move from her spot once Liam began reaching out behind her to play with the files that were sitting in the half open drawers.

"Okay I think it's time we put you back down," Emma said, placing a lingering kiss on her son's forehead, "It's probably time for me to go back to work, and you two to go back to your play date."

Killian put on a gloomy face, clearly not happy they had to leave Emma again.

"Well I guess we should be on our way then, isn't that right my boy?" He asked Liam, taking his son's small hand in his so he could guide him out of the office.

"And where are my boys off to?" Emma asked.

"Probably back home. Nowhere else we need to be. We'll be waiting for you." Killian said, giving her one of his mischievous smiles, tempting her to kiss it right off.

Emma raised her eyebrows, giving both of them her own mischievous smiles.

"Are you mocking me Swan, or do I sense a new adventures idea?" Killian asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh you're both going to love this." Emma said, her expression clearly amused, "I know exactly what you two could be doing during the day while I'm gone."

"Which is…?"

"Dad's club, you and Liam could join Storybrooke's Dad's club."

"Come again? What the bloody he- I mean…" Killian was utterly confused, but quickly stopped himself from swearing in front of his son, especially since Emma gave him such a venomous look from almost doing so, "Love, what exactly do you mean by "Dad's club?"

"Dad's club. It's where all the dads hang out, take their kids there to play, and possibly exchange a few helpful parental tips. I know for sure my dad takes Neal, and Robin even takes Roland. It would be great for Liam to have friends to play with, and you could bond with the dads." Emma explained.

Killian couldn't help how his smirk quickly turned into a frown. It would be great for Liam to hang out with his friends, but he and the dads together was probably not a good idea, not that he wouldn't want to hang out with Robin and David.

"Lass I-"

"Come on, it will be fun." Emma said, standing there with her arms folded, Liam was staring back and forth between his parents before he decided to mimic his mom and fold his arms as well. "It's only twice a week. You could even just go once a week if you really wanted."

Two pairs of identical green eyes stared at him. When Liam gave him a pleading expression, he knew he was done for. He couldn't say no to the two loves of his life.

"Alright fine, I guess me and the lad could try this _dad's club_ for a day or two," Killian said willingly, feeling his heart melt when Liam started jumping up and down with the widest smile on his face, "Where do they meet?"

"Well I know for sure they are meeting at Granny's this Tuesday, you could start then. I already signed you up."

"You're quite sneaky love, how did you know I would agree?"

"Well I knew you couldn't say no to me, and Liam seemed really excited about it when I asked him."

"Oh I see, you two had a secret meeting without me." Killian said, giving his wife a teasing wink.

He leaned in to give Emma a goodbye kiss before taking Liam's hand in his again and walking back out in the humid air towards their house.

* * *

When Tuesday rolled around, Liam couldn't contain his joy any longer. He knew it was Dad's Club day and made sure to wake up extra early to prepare, dragging Killian out of bed in the process.

When they walked into Granny's, they found David and Robin sitting in one of the booths. Neal and Roland seemed were pretty entertained with the dart board. This was going to be interesting.

Liam immediately let go of his father's hand and ran to play with his friends. That left Killian awkwardly standing in the door way, with Liam's bag hanging on his shoulder.

David noticed him first, nodding in his direction so Robin could notice too.

"Killian, so nice for you to finally join us." David said, getting out of the booth to join him at the door.

"Emma proposed this idea the other day, thought we needed something to do during the day while she was at work." Killian explained.

"Yes, she personally signed you two up; to be honest we had been waiting for you to join us for a while." Robin said.

"Well what exactly do we do in Dad's club?" Killian asked.

"Actually today we were going to go to the pond and have a picnic." David clarified.

"I didn't bring-"

"Its fine," Robin said, "that's why we're at Granny's."

* * *

A few hours later, and Dad's club were all sitting on a pink blanket that David shyly explained was the only clean one he could find at home. Neal and Roland took a couple of biscuits to feed the ducks, as Liam stood beside them, staring at them in awe. He seemed to be having a fun time, and Killian couldn't be happier for his boy.

"So Killian, what have you and Liam been up to before you joined us?" Robin asked. They both clearly seemed interested to know.

"I took him to the park a lot actually, but since he began eating the sand, I try to stay clear of the area."

They stared at him, giving him knowing looks.

"Neal used to do that, I assure you it was just a phase. He has grown out of it now, Liam will too." Killian was surprised to hear this; David's words gave him immediate comfort.

"I just worry for my boy; I wouldn't want him to get sick on my account." Killian said, glancing towards Liam. He would never forgive himself if something happened.

"It's a part of being a father, worrying is what we do best." David said.

Their conversation quickly turned into more of their young lad's mischievous shenanigans. When Killian brought up how Liam liked to touch every delicate thing in the house, the other men agreed right away.

"Don't even get me started, Roland has a tendency to touch everything at home, and Regina has so many fragile objects."

"I take it this is not a phase they will grow out of?" Killian asked. He felt amused at how similar their situations were.

"You just have to be patient." David reassured him.

They all were really bonding and Killian actually felt like he belonged there. This was why he was reluctant to join at first; he didn't believe he could fit in in just a day.

* * *

Later, after a long day of Dad's club, Killian and Liam finally made it home.

Killian had not realized the time; they were out later than expected. Liam was extremely tired from his play date, so Killian had to carry him home. His adorable little face was buried in the crook of his neck, and Killian thought of how precious this moment was.

When he opened the door he found Emma sitting by the television, clearly waiting up for them.

"Hello love." Killian greeted in a whisper.

"Hey, how was Dad's club?" Emma asked, as she made her way over towards them, embracing her tired boys in a hug.

"Brilliant. We are definitely going back."

And they did.

Eventually twice a week turned into five days, they had all agreed that they rather let the boys play together the whole week, and they spent the days sharing helpful tips on how to be a great parent. This mostly started arguments on who was the better father. Nevertheless, Killian enjoyed making new friends when new fathers joined and he made sure they all felt welcomed.


	4. Picnic Gone Wrong

**A/N: Prompt: Cs fluff- picnic date gone wrong that Killian planned. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think! :D **

This was their second date.

Killian wanted to make it special, mainly because after he had asked her out they never actually got a chance to go. What with the Snow Queen taking over and turning everyone against each other. His heart was literally taken by the Dark One and Emma was forced to become sisters with the new villain, so they didn't exactly get a chance to go on that second date.

Now that StoryBrooke was pretty much as peaceful as it could get, he wanted to celebrate with his Swan, and what better way to do that then to go on a picnic.

David might have given him the idea after Killian had called him ten times for advice. He did plan their last date, which went fairly well, but he wanted to impress Emma even more. Maybe enough for her to agree to go on a third date. And fourth. And fifth.

He just wanted her to be happy, make her light up with smiles that reached her eyes. He wanted to hear that sweet sound of her laugh that could be caused because of him.

He wanted to give her all the stars in the sky, the bright shining sun, the glowing moon, but she deserved more than that.

So when David told him to keep it simple, make her food, go out on a beautiful day and have a picnic, he thought it could work. They could enjoy themselves, this would be fun. But in the back of his mind all he could think was _it's never enough. _

Killian had asked if he could meet her for breakfast the day of the date. She still had no idea they were going on one and he wanted to personally ask her out, not call her on that absurd talking phone and ask her out like that.

"Emma I'm planning a date for us tonight." Killian had reached for her hand across the table at Granny's; he held her hand as he spoke.

"You are?" Emma asked, her eyes lit up in surprise, but he could also see how excited she was.

"Aye, I thought it was about time we go on that second date."

"Do you need any help planning?"

"Not at all love, I want it to be a surprise." Killian said. He just hoped she was going to love the idea.

* * *

Killian made sure that Mary Margaret had Emma busy for the rest of the day. This allowed him to prepare the food at the loft since he didn't have his own kitchen. David and Henry helped him out, which he really appreciated. The fact that they wanted this to go well too meant a lot to him. It indicated that they approved of him.

They packed a basket with sandwiches, fruit, and dessert. Killian also wanted to make some hot chocolate with cinnamon but David advised him that it was not a good idea because if they weren't going to drink it right away it wouldn't be as good.

Henry made sure to also pack him utensils, plates, and a blanket. After they were all packed, Killian changed his clothes to his leather pants and a dress shirt.

David offered to drive him to the park, which is where Killian wanted the picnic to take place at. Before they went there though, Killian had asked for David to drive him to Mr. French's flower shop so he could buy a bouquet of red roses. He had gotten her one last time, but he knew she deserved to be showered with every last flower in that shop, which he vowed to himself to make that happen one day.

When they got to the park, Killian had the picnic basket hanging off his hook and the roses in his right hand as he approached an area that could give them enough privacy. David had gone to get Emma so Killian had to quickly prepare. He set up the blanket first, under a large maple tree that would have a great view of a sunset that should set in a few hours. He hurriedly emptied the basket, putting out the plates and utensils, along with the food they had prepared. He arranged it all as well as he could, hoping it looked as romantic as he wanted it to.

Killian cursed under his breath when he realized he could have brought candles to light. That would have definitely made it look romantic.

The last thing he still had to arrange on the blanket was the bouquet of flowers, but he decided to keep it with him and hide behind the tree as he awaited Emma's arrival.

Killian stood there for what he assumed was five minutes before he heard the sound of ducks quacking; it was as if they were right behind him.

He slowly peered around the tree he was hiding behind to find about a dozen ducks waddling around his picnic display. Some were even attempting to eat the food.

"Get away," Killian whispered, trying to get their attention.

He realized they weren't going anywhere unless he made them. So that's how Killian Jones found himself chasing around ducks with his hook out in front of him, threatening the poor creatures that they would be his next meal if they kept this up.

Killian was close to actually grabbing one when he heard Emma's worried voice behind him.

"Killian, what are you doing?" It seemed as if the ducks froze with him. He held his breath as he slowly turned around to face his stunning swan.

"Surprise?" Killian tried saying enthusiastically as he gestured towards the wreckage of what used to be his picnic. The ducks were still munching away at the dessert, everything was out of order, and they still refused to move.

Emma stood there with her eyes wide and that's when it dawned on him that he failed. She was never going to agree to go out with him again. It was a complete and utter disaster.

"I...I meant for this to be-" But before Killian could finish his sentence, he felt Emma's arms go around his waist. She buried her head in his chest and he could feel her shaking. Was she laughing?

"Killian," She said, looking up to meet his eyes, "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you."

"But it's completely ruined. Those damn ducks." Killian felt a sense of relief at her words, and then she started to actually laugh, that sweet laugh that he longed to hear, to be the cause of. He laughed along with her, pulling her close against him. Perhaps he had done something right in the midst of this absolute wreckage.

"I bloody hate ducks." Killian muttered.

"I know right, Swans are way better." Emma teased.

Killian smirked at her words, "How true lass."

"Come on Killian, let's go get take out at Granny's, and possibly go see what's on Netflix?"

"As you wish my lady."


	5. Roses

**A/N:** **Summary: Killian Jones** **tries** **to** **put his** **awkwardness aside** **so he can** **ask out Emma** **Swan. **

Killian Jones felt utterly ridiculous as his fingers gripped the bouquet of red roses that his older brother all but shoved in his face before he left through the front door. Liam had basically declared himself his _"wing man"_ right after Killian told him he had some feelings for _her_, but it wasn't just _some_, it was huge, almost as if he was in love with her, and some days he believed he was. That is exactly what he can't tell his brother though, how deep he had fallen, and he had no idea if she felt the same way.

Nevertheless, Liam forced him into a tux suit, he _never_ wore a tux, and he also made sure Killian's eyeliner was all rubbed off. He was just asking her out to dinner for crying out loud, but his brother still managed to convince him to dress up as if he was off to his wedding. He never was able to really get her attention before, so maybe his new attire might change that.

Her name was Emma Swan and she was beautiful. She was also his co-worker at Granny's, and you would think it being a small restaurant and all that he would have enough excuses to talk to her, but that was completely not true. It was himself to blame about the fact that their conversations go no further than talking about the chilly weather, or to spice things up, _"Wow the weather is finally warming up." "Yep," _would be her response.

So when he finds himself in front of the open sign on Granny's door, he begins to have second thoughts. Given all his pathetic failed ways of trying to charm her in the past, what was going to be different this time? His doubts began to take over his mind, and he curses under his breath as he turns around and trudges down the steps. The further he would get away from there, the less his heart would beat out of his chest. That is until…

"Killian?"

_Emma._

He wanted to desperately hide the flowers he was still gripping tightly, and he couldn't just keep walking as if she never said anything. That voice, _her voice, _was the same one that he had heard many times in his dreams and he was not about to regret another encounter with her.

He plasters a small smile on his face and turns around. She was there alright, a few feet away, probably wiping down the tables outside that Granny always complained about being dirty.

He scratched behind his ear more times than he could count in that moment, something he did out of habit when he got nervous, which by now she should have figured out.

"Wow lass… I uh… didn't see you there." Too much pauses, his voice was shaky, her emerald green eyes were staring into his soul. If his brother were here, he would definitely cringe and hopefully distract her so he could run.

"Do you usually dress up like that when you're not in Granny's uniform?" She was making a joke; maybe she hadn't noticed his foolishness yet.

"Just something I was trying on I guess." He really wished his hands would stop trembling.

"Who are the roses for?" She asked this casually, as if it was another small conversation about the weather, and he felt the wilting roses hanging limply at his side as he slowly lost his grip on them.

"They were for," He bends down to pick them up and walks towards her with the flowers leading the way, "… you actually."

She stares blankly at him and that's exactly what he was afraid of.

"I mean I… if you don't want them, then Granny would probably take them-"

"Killian."

"Yes?"

"Thank You." She takes the bouquet of roses out of his hand and smiles at him, "I should get back to work, and you look like you have somewhere to be."

"Emma, I'm actually here because I want to ask you out," He sees her freeze and he doesn't find the look of utter surprise on her face that promising, "To dinner, or something."

"Killian…"

"I mean we don't have to go to dinner if you don't want to, we have lots of other options, like we could go boating, unless you're afraid of drowning then that's probably not a good idea. Do you enjoy Paint bawling? Or maybe something less violent like window shopping, not that I wouldn't buy you anything-"

But he completely lost his train of thought when he felt her lips against his, he felt the need to pull back to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but he couldn't help it when his arms circled around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, and when she groaned in response he was pretty sure that was the most sexy thing he had ever heard. The kiss was everything he had imagined it would be and more, and when he smiled into it, she smiled back.

She held on to the collar of his coat and rested her forehead against his when they finally broke the kiss. She was panting hard and her eyes were still closed, which made it the perfect opportunity to just stare at her and take in all her beautiful features.

"So is that a yes then?" He asks hopefully.

"What do you think?"


End file.
